


Fragments

by Saku015



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Victuuri Week 2018, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Little fragments from the everyday life of Victor and Yuuri for Domestic Victuuri Week.





	1. Mischief

Victor huffed, irritated. Since the Rostelecom Cup, his every minute that he had spent with Yuuri centered around practicing. Or looking through the programs, finding out new ways to make them more successful. Or watching videos about the other skaters, observing their moves. Victor craved for some free time with Yuuri which is not about anything else, but feeling good.

"Do you like curry, right, Victor?" Yuuri asked him, turning towards him. He was in front of the cooker, making their dinner. His whole family went to visit his grandparents, so they were the only ones who were in the onsen.

"Anything you make is perfect for me, Love," Victor said, walking up to Yuuri. He hugged him by his waist, pulling him a little bit closer. Yuuri blushed and tried to wiggle out from his arms. Victor let go of him automatically. Yuuri gave out that little noise that he always did when he felt uncomfortable. "I’m sorry, Yuuri," Victor mumbled, then sat back to the table.

 

After dinner, they were soaking in the hot spring. Yuuri was looking at Victor and saw how tense he was. His hands trembled a little from time to time and Yuuri closed his eyes. During those 8 months, he had learned how to read in his coach’s body language. Victor wanted to touch him, but did not do anything until he would not give him permission.

"Um, Victor?" Victor turned towards him with a questioning look in his eyes. "My shoulders are a little bit sore. Would you be so kind and give me a massage? Please?" Yuuri asked, looking up at him with his most pleading eyes.

Victor beamed up so brightly that Yuuri literally had to close his eyes. Victor climbed out of the water and sat on the edge of the bath, while Yuuri adjusted himself between his legs. As Victor’s hands started moving on his shoulders, Yuuri moaned out in content. The movements stopped immediately and when their gazes met, a deep blush appeared on Victor’s face. The older man turned his head away, then continued what he was doing. Yuuri bit into his lips to hold back a giggle. His coach was so cute!

 

They were sitting on Victor’s bed, speaking about nonsense. Yuuri asked Victor about his hometown and family and Victor taught him some basic Russian words. Yuuri’s gaze turned towards the watch on the nightstand and he jumped up.

"Oh, god! I think it would be better if I-" he could not continue, because Victor grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bed and started tickling him. "V-victor! Hhahhahahha… Have mercy!" Yuuri begged while laughing hysterically.

Victor turned onto his back, pulling Yuuri with himself. They lay in the bed like that. Victor, hugging Yuuri to himself who rested his head on his chest.

"Your hair smells nice, Yuuri," Victor said, breathing the scent in. Yuuri felt as his face heated up. "And your blushing face is adorable too."

"How do you know I am blushing?" Yuuri asked, nuzzling as close to Victor as possible, who chuckled lightly.

"I am your coach Yuuri. I know your body better than yourself."


	2. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is sick, so his family take care of him.

As soon as he had crawled out from the bed, Yuuri knew that something was off. He felt dizzy and he could only see things around him vaguely.

When he stepped into the kitchen, he had to lean against the counter, because the room turned upside-down around him. Yuuri put his hand in front of his mouth, then took a few deep breaths. Suddenly, Yuuri felt as a hand touched his forehead, then in the next moment he was held in bridal-style by his fiancé.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Yuuri asked as Victor put him into bed and tucked him in.

"You are sick, Love," Victor said softly. "You need to rest." Yuuri almost spoke up, asking him what about the Worlds what was right around the corner, but seeing how serious Victor was, he closed his mouth. 

 

Yuri was doing stretching when he saw Victor storming into the rink. The older skater was so panicked that he could not speak coherently. When Yakov yelled at him why was he late, he just stuttered.

"Yuri! Come over here!" Their coach called for him. Yuri groaned, but walked up to them. Yakov pointed at Victor, wanting to know what he was saying.

"He says Katsudon is sick," Yuri translated to Yakov. He had spent so much time with those two idiots that he could understand whatever Victor or Yuuri had said no matter how they did it. "He wants to take the day off."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! YOU ARE MY TOP SKATER AND THE WORLDS ARE ALMOST HERE!"

"Then I will take the day off," Yuri declared, getting a grateful look from Victor. As he turned out from the rink, he saw how Yakov’s face was turning from red to purple.

 

He found Yuuri in the bed, sleeping. He really did not look well. He was sweating and his face was red. Yuri bent down and changed the damp towel on his forehead, then turned towards the kitchen to make some soup for the sick man.  
Whenever he was sick, his grandpa always made him leek soup. He said it was some kind of miracle when it came to sickness and Yuri believed him – just like when he told him about the damaging effect of Vodka to the bacteriums.

"Hey, Katsudon! Wake up!" Yuri said, shaking Yuuri as gently as he could. When the other opened his eyes the younger saw how glassy they were and had black circles under them as well. "I made-"

"YUURI!" Victor practically broke the door in as he stormed through it. He knelt down next to the bed taking Yuuri’s hand into his. "How are you feeling?" He saw Yuuri nodding a little which meant a little bit better than in the morning.  
Yuri only growled because of the fluffness of the scene, then tossed the plate into his hand.

After Yurio had left, Victor helped Yuuri to sit up. He sank the spoon into the soup, then reached it towards Yuuri.

"I can eat on my own…" Yuuri mumbled, his face being red not because of his fever. His blush deepened when he saw the kind smile that spread on Victor’s face as he was looking at him like Yuuri was the most precious thing on the world.

"I know, Love, but I love taking care of you." If it was possible, Yuuri’s face became redder than it already was. "Now, be a good boy and open your mouth for me~"

Yuuri only sighed and did as he was told.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little moment between two proud dads and their beloved son.

Yurio spending the weekends with them was natural. Once he had walked them home, then a big snowstorm came and he was not capable of going home, so he stayed until Monday morning. Since then, he being there from Friday to Monday was normal.

They were sitting on the sofa with the young Russian lying in their laps. Yuuri petted his hair, while Victor massaged his feet. He had a competition in two weeks, so Yakov trained him extra hard in the past few months. Both Yuuri and Victor were concerned about his wellbeing, but Yakov said that he knew Yuri’s barriers better than them.

"How are you feeling, Yura?" Victor asked his almost son on a gentle voice, rubbing his feet. Yuri just whined, turning his head aside in Yuuri’s lap, nuzzling closer to his stroking fingers. Victor chuckled. "If you like being pampered this much, you can not feel bad after all."

Yuri only growled with his eyes closed. He reached out towards the table for one of the pockies they had in a box, but Yuuri’s hand was faster. He took one out, then put it into his mouth. Yuri gave out a noise which meant he appreciated the gesture.

"You are such a good boy, Yurio! Great and hard-working. You will win that competition for sure," Yuuri whispered into his ear, making Yuri blush hard. In a few minutes they heard as Yuri’s breaths became steady. Yuuri smiled up at Victor. "It seems like we will spend this night on the sofa."


	4. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imprtance of body contact will not change even after years of marriage.

Victor was addicted to physical contact. Especially when the contact happened between him and Yuuri. It happened for the first time in Hasetsu when Victor touched his chin. His skin was soft and slim and it smelled so good that Victor had to hold himself back or he would have leaned close to him and would have breathed in its scent.

Now, they had been married for two years, but it did not change a bit. He usually found his hand wondering to Yuuri’s hips without any particular reason just to touch it. Yuuri still blushed like a little school girl – just like he did at the beginning in that room in Yu-topia. Victor loved seeing that blush spreading across his face. Yuuri looked extremely cute no matter what, but with that blush he was the cutest human being on earth!

After a hard day of practice, they were lying on the sofa, cuddling to each other. Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s chest, whose arms were around his waits and back, pulling him as close as possible. Yuuri’s hair tickled Victor’s nose, so he sneezed a little. When he heard Yuuri’s small – too cute for this world – laughter, a pretended frown appeared on his face.

"Laughing because of the suffering of your elders is not a good thing, Yuuri~" A few years ago, Yuuri would have tensed and become totally flustered because of his tone, but right then, he looked up at Victor with a challenging expression on his face. Victor felt as his face became red. He knew that expression really well. 

"What are you planning to do about it, Vitya?" Yuuri whispered against his lips before placing a kiss on them. He only used his nickname when he wanted to seduce him – and he succeeded ten times out of ten. 

"Maybe creating a new practice plan would be a good punishment." Yuuri pouted. That was not the answer he had excepted. Victor knew how big his stamina was and they had a really hard day. He knew that he would not be able to keep up with him. He pulled Yuuri down to his chest again and started petting his head.

Yuuri sighed, then raised up again. His cheeks were totally red. He knew that his upcoming confession could change their relationship forever.

"Um, Victor, I need to say something." Victor nodded which meant he was all ears for Yuuri. "When I was 12… There was a night when I dreamed about how would being your husband feel!"

Victor’s eyes widened, then lifted Yuuri up and sprinted towards their bedroom. Who gives the damn to a tiring day after a confession like that?


	5. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's first winter in Russia.

Yuuri knew that the winters were really cold in Russia – but not that cold! When he pulled the curtains the window was covered in snow-frosts. Looking down at the street, the snow was so high that he was sure that it would reach his knees.

"Good morning, Yuuri!" Victor greeted him, stepping into their bedroom. Yuuri turned towards him and Victor started laughing loudly. "Yes, everyone reacts like that when they spend their first real winter here," he chuckled, kissing Yuuri behind his ear.

"Victor, it tickles," Yuuri said, wanting to push his glasses up on his nose – only did he realize that they were not on him. Victor started laughing again, putting them to his nose.

 

They were walking in the park with Makkachin by their side. Luckily to them, they had that day as a day-off, so they had some free time. Yuuri was right, the snow reached his knees and it was a real torture walking in it. He almost fell forward twice already, but Victor had always caught his arm before it.

The snowball which hit his head from behind made him scream in surprise. He turned around and saw Yurio who laughed so hard that he almost fell forward as well. Yuuri grabbed as much snow which was enough for a big snowball and threw it in his face. Because of that, the younger boy landed on his butt.

"HEY!" Yuri roared, but when he spotted out the laughing Victor next to Yuuri the oldest Russian was gifted with a snowball as well. Yuri tried to stand up, but the snow prevented him in it. "Fuck!" He swore in pure anger and helplessness. 

Yuuri started crawling towards him to help him out. After he had pulled him up, they heard as a camera snapped behind their backs. Seeing Victor with his I-phone in his hand made the same thought popping up in both of their heads. Their bodies moved at the same time. Victor Nikiforov had no idea what had happened to him when he found himself lying on his back in the snow with two panting name relatives on the top of him.

 

The hot chocolate was so delicious that Yuri Plisetsky knew he would never drink anything better than that sweet liquid in his mug. He sat beside Yuuri under the same blanket, watching some kind of stupid cartoon in their TV.

"Wasn’t sending Victor to do the shopping all alone a little bit cruel punishment?" Yuuri asked, looking at him. Yuri rolled his eyes. Katsudon was such a softie when Victor was the topic. Yuuri shook his head in an apologetic way. "I know, I am too soft. Taking a photo about us behind our backs was a sin that he need to pay for."

"Don’t worry, the Geezer is Russian too. He has gotten used to cold winters like this one," Yuri said, but his eyebrows frowned when he looked out of the window. "But maybe we should give him a cup of hot chocolate after his return."


	6. Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's tired, so Victor gives him a piggy back ride.

The first thing Yuuri had to learn about Russian people was that they did not know what personal space meant. Through those 8 months he had spent together with Victor, his coach clung from him from 16 hours of 24 – the other 8 he spent with sleeping, but Yuuri was aware of that if he had slept together with him, he would have clung from him 7/24.

"Yuuri, your scent is so good after bath," Victor said, nuzzling to his neck. They only had finished that day’s practice and he had no strength to shake Victor down from himself. "I am so happy that I can breathe it in every day."

Yuuri felt as a blush appeared on his face. He had not idea from where Victor cam up with those compliments, but those always made his knees weak – and what was the worst, Victor knew that.

"Victor, please do not say things like these…" He begged, feeling a little bit dizzy. As they were walking towards Yu-topia, to his concern, the feeling did not go away. After 10 minutes, he had to lean against the rail of the bridge. Victor’s form was in front of him in the next moment. He felt a rather strong grip on his shoulders. He smiled up at him to reassure him that everything was all right, but he had failed in it.

Victor knelt down and looked up at him. When he saw the realization in his pupil’s eyes and the protesting movement, he gave him his coach-look. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but climbed up to his back eventually. He squeezed him with his arms and legs so hard that Victor could barely breathe.

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing back at Yuuri, who only nodded.

"Sorry for causing trouble," Yuuri mumble as he rested his chin on Victor’s shoulder while they were walking back to the onsen.

Victor turned his head towards him and placed a kiss on his nose. Yuuri blushed furiously and hid his face in the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor felt as a smile appearing on his lips. These were the moments when his Yuuri was the most adorable.


	7. Free day - Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Yuuri and Yurio have a movie night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading! :)

"I can not believe that we will watch this shit," Yuri groaned, hiding his face into his hand.

"What’s wrong, Yuartchka? You were the one who wanted to watch a Disney movie tonight," Victor reminded the younger as they were sitting on the sofa in Victor and Yuuri’s shared apartment.

"Yes, but not the 'The Little Mermaid'!" Yuri exclaimed, glaring at Victor. Because of seeing red, he could not realize the smirk on the others' face. "I am not some kind of little girl…"

"Come to think of it, you and Ariel have lots of similarities," Victor said, touching his chin. "Both of you are adventurous, your singing voices are cute, you can be disrespectful to your dad-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, GEEZER!" Yuri slammed his hand into the sofa, a huge blush spreading on his face. 

Seeing his expression, Victor’s smirk widened.

"I did not think about me. I thought about Yakov." Yuri started opening his mouth to say something, when they heard footsteps stepping into the room.

"Yurio, saying mean things about Coach Yakov is not a good thing," Yuuri said on a scolding voice as he was sitting down between Yuri and Victor with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

"Sorry…" Yuri mumbled, averting his gaze in embarrassment.

"Awe, Yurio! You listened to what your mother said!"

 

30 minutes later both Victor and Yuri were hiding their faces into the crook of Yuuris’ neck. Yuuri rolled his eyes slightly, while petting Yuri’s hair.

"T-that stupid witch is fucking scary!" He mumbled on a high pitched voice, nuzzling closer to Yuuri. He felt as a gentle smile appeared on Yuuris’ face.

"Where is my comfort, Yuuri?!" Victor complained, looking up, but he hid back immediately as he caught a glimpse of Ursula taking away Ariels’ voice.

"You are a grown up man, Victor. You can handle it yourself," Yuuri answered, knowing that his fiancé was pouting.

Deep inside his heart – under the fear – Yuri felt fictitiousness. 

 

"Yuuri~ Look at me, please~" Victor cooed for the nth time as Ariel and Eric were in the boat. Yuuri blushed and looked into the empty bowl in his lap. He knew that he could not be weak, because that would have R-17 consequences.

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" Yuri said, sticking his tongue out. That stupid romantic music always made his stomach turn upside down.

"Just wait until you found your love, Yurio," Victor cooed again, right then towards the younger Russian. "Or maybe-" but he could not finish, because Yuuri finally gave him the attention he craved for – by poking him in his ribs.

 

Yuuri and Victor were standing in front of the sink in their kitchen. They had finished the film and Yuri had been already sleeping in the guestroom. 

Victor stepped behind Yuuri and hugged him.

"We should have our wedding on a boat, don’t you think?" He asked, kissing Yuuri on the top of his head. Hearing the others’ little giggle made him blush.

"Victor, you promised me that it will not be really extravagant, remember?" Yuuri asked, looking up at him with a spark in his eyes.

"I just want it to be unforgettable…" Victor mumbled, looking aside a little bit.

Yuuri turned around in his arms and stood on his tiptoes. He gave a little kiss on his lips. After they had parted, his smile widened.

"Do not worry. You becoming my husband will make it unforgettable enough for me."


End file.
